Natsu Dragneel
'Abilities' ---- Flame of Rebuke Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Natsu comprehends the '''Second Origin' of the Magic Power. Each cast of Natsu's skills stores a stack of Magic Power, up to 3 stacks. When Natsu performs a basic attack, he consumes all stacks to deal 8 + AP + level x 7 bonus magic damage per stack. **At 1 stack, this skill deals a total of (stacks x 100)% bonus damage. (100%) **At 2 stack, this skill deals a total of (stacks x 75)% bonus damage. (150%) **At 3 stack, this skill deals a total of (stacks x 65)% bonus damage. (195%) *''Note - ''For example: When Natsu has 3 stacks of Magic Power and he consumes all stacks to deal 100 bonus magic damage per stack, he will deal a total of 195 bonus magic damage. ---- Fire Dragon's Roar Q Cost: 50 Mana Cooldown: 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds'' *Active - 'Natsu breathes fire in a line, dealing 70/120/170/220/270 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 1.5 seconds. '''Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar Q Cost: 50 Mana Cooldown: 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds'' *''Available only while in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *''Active - ''Natsu performs the improved version of Fire Dragon's Roar Q, extending the breath of fire by 200 range and dealing the same amount of damage with an additional 30% damage to all enemies hit, reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 1.5 seconds and silencing them for 0.5 seconds. ---- Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana Cooldown: 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds'' *Active - 'Natsu throws a homing giant fireball to the target enemy unit, dealing 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the fireball's impact area. After casting this skill, Natsu gains 50% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. '''Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana Cooldown: 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds'' *''Available only while in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *''Active - ''Natsu performs the improved version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame W, extending the cast range by 200 range, expanding the fireball's impact area by 50%, and dealing the same amount of damage with an additional 30% damage to all enemies within the fireball's impact area. After casting this skill, Natsu gains 100% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds. ---- Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade E Cost: 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 Mana Cooldown: 10 seconds'' *Active - 'Natsu ignites his arm and spins himself to generate long spiraling torrents of flame around him, dealing 70/130/190/250/310 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies. '''Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade E Cost: 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 Mana Cooldown: 10 seconds'' *''Available only while in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *''Active - ''Natsu performs the improved version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade E, dealing the same amount of damage with an additional 30% damage to all nearby enemies and knocking them up into the air. ---- Lightning Flame Dragon Mode R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '70 / 65 / 60 / 55 seconds *Active - 'Natsu enters '''Lightning Fire Dragon '''mode for 12 seconds. During the duration, Natsu replaces all of his basic skills with their '''Lightning Fire Dragon '''mode's version and replaces this skill with 'Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade R. *Note -''' All of Natsu's basic skills share the same cooldown with their Lightning Fire Dragon '''mode's version. *Note -''' This skill has 4 levels, the 1st skill level can be obtained at level 1 and the 2nd/3rd/4th skill levels can be upgraded at level 6/11/16. Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '25 seconds *Available only while in Lightning Fire Dragon Mode' *Active - ''Natsu surrounds his entire body with fire and propels himself toward the target area, dealing 100/200/300/400 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. ---- 'Skins' ----